warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Vegas adict/Timeline
i have to question this timeline also... isnt this a timeline of things that have happened in 40k? shouldnt this be only fan stuff, not official material??? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:00, October 10, 2009 (UTC) At the moment is almost an exact copy of the lexicanum timeline.I intend to chage to third collum so we can input fanon eventsVegas adict 11:34, October 10, 2009 (UTC) you might need to change the column with the legite 40k stuff tho, there is already lexicanum and 40k wiki with the same stuff, we dont need more of the same --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:38, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I'l be triming it down to only show the important eventsVegas adict 16:21, October 10, 2009 (UTC) this isnt the time of ending, where warhammer 40k takes place, or did you forget? --Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 18:46, October 10, 2009 (UTC) M41 is the time of ending you dipshitVegas adict 21:07, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Instructions To add a fanon timeline entry on the edit page, scroll down to the year. For example, for 1945 you should see something like: |1945|| The Second World War comes to an end. Shortly after this, the Fallout Universe begins to diverge from ours, at first in minor respects, then major. || |- If you wanted to add a fanon entry to 1945, simply delete the and start your entry on the next line, like this: |1945|| The Second World War comes to an end. Shortly after this, the Fallout Universe begins to diverge from ours, at first in minor respects, then major. || The cloned Amelia Earhart has her brain scooped and preserved. |- Now, if you want to add a fanon entry to a year that already has a fanon entry, go to the end of the fanon entry, hit enter twice, and add your entry, like this: |1945|| The Second World War comes to an end. Shortly after this, the Fallout Universe begins to diverge from ours, at first in minor respects, then major. || The cloned Amelia Earhart has her brain scooped and preserved. Einstein starts research on the Liberty series of nuclear bombs. |- Make sure to use preview before you save to avoid breaking the table. no, the time of ending begins at c750.M41 onwards, oh, and your the dipshit--Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 22:24, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I think Admins should remove both Timeline pages, we dont need to see the Canon events, the Legite events, we only need to see the Fanon events in a list... Adding to this, it interferes with the point of this Wiki to have ANY non-fan-made events, articles etc... look at the deletion of the 'Astronomicon' Article, it was not necessary to have on the Fanon Wiki, the same applies with both Timeline pages by Vegas and Bolshack, unless they change them to only have Fanon events, NOTHING else --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 23:48, October 10, 2009 (UTC) I am an admin no fury.Also i think that having the canon events is usefull as a reference point.And bolshack the time of ending is IN M41 idiot and some people also might have articles that take place before the time of ending startsVegas adict 08:28, October 11, 2009 (UTC) To be honest it is unnecessary to have the Canon events, there is no need for a reference like that. You being an Admin means little Vegas if you are going to break the same rules you are meant to be enforcing, this includes referring to people as Idiots. If that is how you are to act I think the other admins should reconsider your Admin status --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:02, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I think we must agree to differ on this no fury.As for me calling bolshack an idiot i will apologise for that to him but everyone gets anoyed with people from time to timeVegas adict 12:04, October 11, 2009 (UTC) Yes everyone does, however it does not give people the right to verbally assault others, i believe we should get the opinion of other admins as to the issue of having canon info on the site --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:17, October 11, 2009 (UTC)